Empearal
Empearal was the capital city of the planet Jynu. Originally a small Port city, the city was formally made the planetary capital after uniting the planet's numerous royal houses following a lengthy civil war. Located on the Green Islands, the city was home to the Palace of Empearal and the chambers of the Planetary Council. History Founding The city of Empearal began as a small port city, established by House Lorfus, on the fertile Island of Empes. The area, made up of a large archipelago, was suitable to permanent construction and quickly grew in size. During the Unification War the religious order known as the Order of the Grey Disciples established a massive temple in the center of the city. When Octavius I ascended to the throne, he established the planetary capital on the Green Islands, which had been untouched by the war. Massive skyscrapers were constructed over the old houses and small buildings, A massive royal palace was also constructed in the center of the city, as a symbol of Jynuan unification. The sophisticated culture which emerged was suitable to the cultivation of politicians and statesmen. End of the Caesius Dynasty During the 4 year reign of the Caesius Dynasty, Emperor Octavius became a puppet of the Jynuan Military, while the planet prospered. After being removed from the throne Octavius informed the public of the military's manipulation, sparking an uprising. Mass protests and terrorist attacks broke out throughout Empearal, the military had no choice but to officially declare martial law. The protestors laid siege to the Palace of Empearal, with little effect. The revolt was ultimately put down within 7 days. For his treachery Octavius and the entirety of House Caesius were executed, Lord Cirq Leonis, leader of the Jynuan Military, announced a total reformation of the Jynuan government. Golden Era of Jynu Triumvirate Rule Liberation of Jynu Tellurian Occupation The Darkest hour of Jynu was at the beginning of the Second Galactic War. After conquering several Jynuan colonies, the Tellurians set their sights on Jynu. A strike force led by Admiral William Korius arrived in orbit around Jynu, the planet's defense network was disabled through a virus allowing the fleet to bombard the planet. Marines were deployed around the planet and were able to easily overwhelm the Jynuan defenses, allowing them to capture the planet. The Urban centers of Jynu were devastated during the bombardment, over 2 billion people were also lost in the bombardment. Many of the landmarks that made Jynu unique either met their end in the bombardment or were destroyed during the planetary occupation. The Palace of Empearal was heavily damaged when Supreme Commander Vibia Nubarius activated a failsafe, A massive forest fire started during the bombardment killing 75% of the native Tara Trees, and the holy Mount Empes was turned into a massive crater. The Tellurians designated the planet Tellus, after their mythical homeworld. The Tellurians mostly rebuilt the center of Empearal, and removed the rubble from the bombardment. Massive labor camps were built within the city where Jynuans and other non-Tellurians were forced to fuel the war effort, extermination camps were also prevalent where many Xenos were systematically slaughtered. After 16 years of conflict, the Second Galactic War ended following the Wusen Accords. The Tellurians were forced to cede Jynu back to the Jynuan Government. New Harriban Empire It was decided that Empearal would be rebuilt as the capital of the newly christened New Harriban Empire. Most of the structures the Tellurians had built were demolished, and the large skyscrapers began to dominate the skyline again. The Palace of Empearal was reconstructed serving as the Emperor's place of residence, the Grand Hall was constructed to serve as the headquarters of the Supreme Assembly, and a memorial dedicated to all who died in the Jynuan Genocide was built.